Zhou Yu/Movesets
All the movesets for Zhou Yu in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Moveset : : Swings sword once. : : Does a frontal stab while standing on one leg. :↓ + : Inflicts a downward slash while crouching. :↓ + : Thrusts forward below the enemy's waist. : , , : Does two horizontal swipes and an ascending circular slash. : , , Hold ← + : Does three slashes before changing stances. : , , : Does a one-legged thrust, then follows up with a slash and another thrust forward. : , ↓ + : A one-legged thrust followed by a low slicing motion done while crouching. :→ + , : A side elbow attack followed up by a single slash. :→ + , ↓ + : Does a side elbow slam with a low crouching slash. :Hold ↓, , : Does a low slash followed by a circular swing. :Hold ↓, , Hold ←, : Similar to the last move, but changes the user's current stance. :Release ↓ + : A circular slash. :Release ↓ + : Stabs forward at a slightly lower altitude. :↓, → + : A forward slash attack. :→, ↓, ↘ + : Launches enemy into the air with an uppercut strike. :→, ↓, ↘ + , ← + : An uppercut attack leading to a different stance. :Tap ↗ + , : Performs a double twisting slash while in the air. The second hit only works if the first strike connects against the opponent. :Hold ↘, , : Does two low slashes. :Hold ← + : Changes into alternate stance. Can be retained so long as the user holds the back button (or forward when facing the left side). Also replenishes the rage meter. : , , : Alternate stance move. A three-hit slash combo done while moving towards the opponent. The last hit also damages fallen enemies. : , , : Alternate stance move. Similar to the last move, but substitutes the last slash with low horizontal thrust. :Hold ↙, , : Alternate stance move. Does one low slash and a circular swipe before resuming to alternate stance. : + : Knocks foe down via palm strike. :Air / : Jumps forward and slashes at the enemy. :↓, ↘, → + ( + / + ): Special attack. Stabs at the opponent once, then runs up to pierce below the midsection, and performs an ascending slash. The true version of this move adds two more thrusts at the end of the hit sequence. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : A turning back slash. : , : An upwards scooping slash. : , , : A stunning stab forward in a stance. : , , , : : , , , : : : A series of upwards, vertical slashes that resembles a sort of dance. The last slash is a spinning spiral slash that has an upward motion. : , : Jump, then swipe with sword. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Fighting Style His running attack is good for mowing down groups of enemies and his Musou is good for fighting strong officers one on one. His Musou and a number of his charge attacks also set up ideal conditions for 'juggling' combinations. Combined with his crowd clearing C1 attack, and the crowd clearing and recovery on his normal attacks, and he's possibly one of the game's most balanced characters to date. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , ( ), ( ): A series of up to three aerial downwards slashes. Zhou Yu turns back 180° after every slash. The last slash inflicts crashing knockback, but not on airborne/juggled enemies. The first two blows must correctly or the chain will not fully activate. : , , , , : Does an upwards flicking slash. Then performs a midair version of his C4 chain to meteor-slash his target if is tapped again. : , , , , , : A wide outward sword slash that fires a horizontal energy wave forward which sends enemies flying with crashing knockback. : , , , , , : Performs three alternating flicking slashes, then does an upward diagonal slash with a turning inward slash, ending it with a back-handed strike similar to his C6. :Dashing : Rapidly hacks while dashing and ends it with a spinning outward slash. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Horse Moveset : : Zhou Yu leans to each side, and spins his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Fighting Style Zhou Yu has not changed much, but the addition of the fire element on the True Musou Attacks makes him very ideal for situations where he can rack up decent damage from fire juggle setups with it. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Surrounds the user in glittering light to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Turns and fires an elemental shot from his free palm which can power up to three or five shots at once with an orb equipped. Inflicts fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents. Elemental shots cannot pierce through any units. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): A series of horizontal back-hitting slashes in which Zhou Yu turns back 180° after every slash, resembling a sort of dance. The last slash aimed at leg level stuns foes. : , : Flips and stabs his blade down while falling to cause a quake. :L1, : Counterattacks with C2. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Zhou Yu's style of fighting is one for any level of player though his true potential is best unlocked with a more advanced player. His main strength lies in the versatility of his attacks as they work well in both a crowd and against an officer. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Same as before, but instead sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. Will instantly explode if it impacts walls. : , , , , : An upwards typhoon that sends enemies into the air. : , , , , , : Same as before, only it removes the wave effects and makes it a physical hit instead. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth attack, Zhou Yu then re-performs his normal chain's last 4 blows. : (True): Performs a stab forward that causes an explosion of fire that launches. : , : Zhou Yu jumps, then performs a flip that sends out a sonicboom. From there, he forcefully lands on the ground to create a ground flash. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Zhou Yu stands upright with blade behind himself and gestures his free hand forward to cast a spell. Flashes a stream of igniting fire in forward in front of him. :R1 (Counter): A quick slash that goes through enemies. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Releases a strong gust of wind while performing a leaping slash motion. :Triple Attack 2: Performs a rising spin slash, causing strong winds to rise up from the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Does a wide slash that sends out a strong current of air. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Spins and swings his staff horizontally once. As he spins towards his left, he swings it in the same direction again with his right leg crossing his left from behind. As he steps back to his right, he swings his staff from behind him and swivels to face his front. With his arm high in the air, he then crosses it diagonally in front of him. He begins to turn to his right and twirls his staff. After he pivots to show his back to his foes in front, he twirls his staff behind him. When faces his front again, he delivers a diagonal whack to his right. He performs a spinning kick afterwards and lands with his back to his foes in front. From here, he makes a 270 degree swing as he rises back to his feet. He finishes the chain of attacks by rotating his staff seven times around him and slowly walking forward, hitting any opponent to his left and right. : string (Renbu ∞): Lifts the butt end of his staff forward, plants his staff into the ground as an anchor, and lunges forward legs first to deliver a kick. Lands in a crouched position to swing low at the legs. He rises into a hunched position and delivers a quick horizontal swing to his foe's midsection. He distributes the weight of the staff to his left, spinning it with his left hand. As he does this, an energy shockwave emits around him. : (held): Ducks low onto his left knee and delivers a low strike to his left. : : Smacks the ground with his staff three times, spins his staff behind him, poses, and is surrounded by a shockwave. Each time his staff hits the ground, a pillar of fire will erupt upon impact. : , : Downwards strike in a 90 degree angle in front of him. : , : Plummets his staff into the ground and twirls around it, kicking rapidly until he is upright. :Dashing : Sinks low during his run to swing his staff. :Dashing : Dips into a sideways flip, kicking with his legs in the air to the right. Lands with a prominent swing. :Grapple attack : Begins with a quick swing. If it connects, he follows with two quick blows to stun his foe. He poses with his back to them and, while he is in this position, he simply jabs their shins with his staff's lower end. :Grapple attack : Positions his staff defensively in front of him and charges forward. If he connects, he hops onto his foe and pushes them downwards with his weapon. When his back lands on the ground, his foe is trapped between his legs and he quickly kicks them into the air. :Deadlock attack: Uses his staff to flip his enemy onto the ground behind him and stands confidently near their head, staff poised in front of him and back towards them. When they struggle for a few moments, he calmly stabs the lower end of his staff into their face. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Leans his upper body forward with his arms crossed while holding his staff in front of him. ::Dashing : Rapidly spins his weapon on his left and right sides. ::Dashing : Same as his normal dashing version except he ends the motion with a ice like shockwave. Horse Moveset : string: series of swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : raises his bo for a few seconds before spinning it on alternating sides of himself. : : faster version of the string. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Zhou Yu mainly uses the bo staff moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhou Yu is affiliated with the staff in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Lands from a high jump, slamming his staff into the ground in an explosion of flames. :Musou - Hellfire (業火): : Staff is engulfed in flames and spins several times around to end in a shockwave. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Meteor Shower (猛襲火): , : Stabs his staff multiple times towards enemies below and ends with a sweeping forward strike infused with fire. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Spurt: Tap both sides of screen: Strikes the ground continuously, causing flames to erupt around the area. The attack ends with Zhou Yu rising upward while releasing a massive whirlwind. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Performs multiple acrobatic strikes before vaulting on the ground. :R1: Creates a whirlwind by twirling weapon. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Propels himself forward by twirling weapon horizontally. Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhou Yu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , : Vaults unto airborne target and hurls them on a group of enemies below. Upon collision, a rain of fireballs suddenly appear to juggle them repeatedly. :Alternate Musou - Circling Flames (業旋火): R1 + : Launches a barrage of twirling hits enveloped in flames, ending the attack with a rising circular strike. :Awakening Musou: Gracefully swings weapon around multiple times at blinding speed. Ends the assault by jumping up and slamming the earth to emit a powerful burst of energy. After accumulating enough hits during the move, the initial motion turns into a twirling dash attack with his weapon imbued with fire as well as the inclusion of a few additional swipes. Category:Movesets